1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel heterocyclic compounds useful for normalizing elevated blood glucose levels in diabetics and in treating disorders related to glucose intolerance.
These compounds are useful for controlling blood glucose level to thereby delay the onset of vascular complications in diabetic patients. These compounds are also useful to delay transition to type II diabetes in impaired glucose tolerant patients.
These compounds are useful to control blood glucose level in diabetic patients and thereby delay the onset of vascular complications in diabetic patients and also transition to type II diabetes in impaired glucose tolerant patients.
These compounds are also useful in treating disorders related to glucose intolerance like Cushing's syndrome, hyperthyroidism, obesity, hyperglucagonemia, diseases like ulcers, HIV infection, disorders related to increased gastric emptying, acid secretion and hunger, autoimmune disorders like multiple sclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis and Grave's disease (Sedo and Kraml, 1994).
These compounds also exhibit free radical scavenging activity which is useful in treatment of various disease condition caused by accumulation of free radicals in the body cells.
2. Description of the Related Art